1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail polish curing device, more particularly to a nail polish curing device that facilitates relatively uniform curing, and that is operable to change a height of an irradiating space for accommodating a finger or a toe of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,425 discloses a conventional nail polish curing device that includes a housing, three partitions which divide the housing into first, second and third compartments, and three UV lamps mounted in the first, second and third compartments, respectively. The index, middle, ring and little fingers of one hand of a user can be placed in the first compartment for curing a nail polish material on fingernails thereof by the first UV lamp. The thumb of the hand of the user can be placed in the second compartment for curing the nail polish material on a thumb nail thereof by the second UV lamp. The toes of one foot of the user can be placed in the third compartment for curing the nail polish material on toenails thereof by the third UV lamp. Although the conventional nail polish curing device can simultaneously cure the nail polish material on the fingernails of all five fingers of one hand and the toenails of all five toes of one foot of the user, non-uniform curing of the nail polish material on the fingernails or the toenails is likely to occur. In addition, the conventional nail polish curing device is relatively bulky, and the height of each of the first, second and third compartments is fixed and cannot be adjusted.